Sans coeur
by MlleZoey
Summary: Je sentais, au plus profond de moi, que j'allais clairement le regretter. -Je suis volontaire.
1. Chapter 1

_Mon cœur se serra et je le sentais battre à la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je n'étais pas réellement prête à vivre ça. Qu'importe ce que mon père m'avait appris, qu'importe la façon dont je savais me défendre. Je n'étais pas prête à tuer. _

_Et il me sourit quand il entendit avec soulagement le nom d'une autre personne prendre ma place. Il n'avait jamais voulu que je me lis d'amitié avec les autres. Mais quand mon père tourna les yeux vers ma mère, qui me faisait non de la tête, il comprit immédiatement que la jeune adolescente qui venait de monter sur l'estrade ne m'était pas indifférente. _

_Je l'entendis murmurer mon nom, comme s'il savait déjà ce que j'allais faire, comme s'il sentait que j'étais prête à beaucoup pour cette jeune femme sur le devant de la scène. _

_Je m'avançais en douceur, et plongeais mes yeux verts dans son regard sombre, et ses grands cils de princesse. Elle avait la peau brune, les cheveux bouclés descendant jusqu'à ses épaules et elle était grande. J'étais le contraire d'elle. 1 mètre 58, la peau clair comme la neige, les yeux vert mers, les cheveux blond et bouclé comme les blé. J'étais différente de tout ceux du district 11._

_-Je suis volontaire._

_J'entendis le cris ma mère qui venait de hurler jusqu'à s'en briser la voix, et je voulais m'excuser mais je savais que je ne le ferais pas, j'étais bien trop fière pour cela._

_Et de toute façon comment s'excuser ?_

_L'homme aux cheveux d'or m'accueillit sur le devant de la scène, alors que mon amie secouait négativement la tête._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, la sueur tombant sur mon front pâle. Il fallait que je fasse le même cauchemars tout les jours, alors qu'il était d'une stupidité étonnante.

J'étais orpheline, et je n'avais clairement aucune amie ici. Mes parents étaient morts l'année dernière, et je me retrouvais alors seule dans cette maison. Je n'avais rien pour me nourrir, je me contentais de voler ce que je pouvais. Et d'attraper les rats qui traînaient dans le grenier.

J'enfilais un pantalon vert et un débardeur blanc, nouant mes long cheveux en une queue de cheval haute qui m'arrivait jusque dans le milieu du dos. Je plaçais sur mes épaules une grosse veste et des gants sur mes doigts, le froid de l'hiver était rude.

Je commençais une gymnastique matinale, que mon père m'enseignait quand il était encore en vie. Pour lui c'était essentiel de savoir se défendre ici, au cas où qu'il disait. Au cas où.

Je n'étais vraiment pas mauvaise, après tout je m'entraînais depuis que je savais marcher. Et franchement, sans me vanter, j'étais plutôt douée... mais je n'étais pas prête à éliminer quelqu'un.

Je commençais à sortir, comme à mon habitude, pour courir et escalader tout ce que je pouvais.

C'était quelque chose qu'il me fallait, quelque chose dont j'avais besoin, pour faire sortir toute la colère, la tristesse que je ressentais face à la désolation de notre peuple.

Mais avant même d'avoir pu faire quelque mètre je me stoppais net en voyant deux personnes à terre, l'une tenant l'autre dans ses bras.

-S'il vous plaît... murmura-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sombres.

J'aurais sûrement fait demi tour. C'est ce que j'aurais du faire, j'aurais dû l'ignorer, après tout nous vivions dans un monde où nous ne pouvions nous permettre d'aider les autres.

Mais mon cœur ne me laissa pas partir, toute les émotions que je ressentais m'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à ce petit corps fragile entrain de perdre vie.

Et je saisis la gamine qu'elle tenait entre les bras, courant au plus vite jusqu'à chez moi, alors que sa mère me suivait avec peine.

Je défonçais la porte et portais l'enfant jusqu'à la grande pièce de mon appartement la déposant sur le tapis près du feu, et la frictionnais au plus vite, faisant bouger chaque membre de son corps.

La mère me connaissait de vue, je suppose. C'est vrai qu'il était facile de savoir qui j'étais. La seule personne de couleur ici c'était moi.

-Frottez lui les membres assez fort, il faut que le sang circule.

La dame s'exécuta rapidement alors que je réchauffais le reste de la soupe de hier que je comptais manger pour midi.

-Elle se réveille ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Continuez de la réchauffer où elle risque de perdre un membre, soulignais-je.

Je n'étais pas du genre à mâcher mes mots, ni même à montrer une quelconque émotion sur mon visage. Cette gamine avait eu de la chance que je ne la ramène ici.

L'enfant essaya de se redresser et sa mère l'aida, la faisant s'asseoir alors que je ramenais le bol.

-Bois doucement, lui dis-je.

Mais elle avala cela avec une tel rapidité que je compris qu'elle mourrait de faim, et qu'elle n'avait probablement rien mangé depuis quelques jours. J'avais connu ça...

Je grimaçais tout en réfléchissant, puis secouais la tête, je ne pouvais me permettre de leur donner cela. Mais mon cœur se serra et mon corps se redressa, s'avançant de lui même jusqu'au placard, sortant un beau grand lapin. Un lièvre que j'avais volé la veille.

Je commençais à retirer la peau, et puis le fis chauffer sous le regard envieux de la petite fille et sa mère.

Au bout d'une demi heure, je leur amenais dans une grande assiette, mais la dame empêcha sa fille d'y toucher.

-Nous ne pouvons accepter cela.

-Je vous l'offre, servez vous.

Je n'avais pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Elles se jetèrent dessus comme si c'était le meilleur repas du monde, et le mangèrent en entier à elle deux, j'eus seulement le temps de prendre une pâte.

Elle venait de manger en un jour le seul repas qu'il me restait pour la semaine. Et j'allais avoir beaucoup de difficulté à retrouver un aussi beau spécimen.

La gamine me fixa de ses grands yeux noirs et me sourit à pleine dents :

-Tu ressembles à un ange.

J'écarquillais les yeux avant de tourner la tête, j'étais si égoïste, je ne pensais qu'à ma propre existence, comment pouvait-elle penser cela. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je l'aurais laissé mourir.

-Vous avez sauvez ma fille. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remerciez pour cela, elle est tout ce que j'ai.

Je pu apercevoir à travers son regard noisette, un désespoir et une peur immense de la perdre, quelque chose qui me fendit le cœur malgré moi. Je repensais à ce que j'avais ressenti quand mes parents étaient parti, quand j'avais perdu espoir en cette vie. Quand j'avais commencé à détester le Capitole et le monde entier.

Un bruit sourd me fit sursauter et je compris qu'il était là, le jour de la moisson venait d'arriver et parents et enfants se dirigeaient vers ce qui les effrayaient plus que tout sur cette terre.

La petite fille ne réagit même pas, alors que sa mère commença par fondre en larme, serrant entre ses bras sa petite perle rare.

-C'est ma première année Maman, ça ne tombera pas sur moi.

Je me redressais et les laissait là, après leur avoir dit qu'elle pouvait dormir ici un moment, de toute manière, à quoi me servait cette grande maison seule ? Une chambre était disponible et je pouvais très bien leur en faire part.

J'enfilais doucement une robe de couleur vert pomme et redescendit me battant avec mes cheveux pour essayer d'en faire quelque chose. La gamine était déjà propre et coiffée, et elle sourit quand elle me vit :

-Tu es jolie.

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de laisser mes cheveux détachés. Qu'importe ce que j'en faisais, je crois qu'il n'avais pas plus envie que moi d'être présentable pour ce jour.

-Laisse moi faire, murmura la dame en se posant derrière moi.

Et elle réussit ce que je n'étais jamais parvenu à faire, elle me les avait attaché en un merveilleux chignon dégageant mon visage toujours à moitié caché par cette lourde mèche.

-Ta proposition est très aimable, et je l'accepte parce que ce serait stupide de refuser un toit. Mais en échange, ma fille et moi ferons le ménage et la cuisine. J'irais cherchée du bois et de l'eau aussi.

-Je ne... commençais-je.

-Ça nous fait plaisir ! S'écria l'enfant.

Je ne pouvais rien dire, et il vrai qu'un peu de ménage ici ne ferait pas de mal. Tout était recouvert par la poussière et la boue à l'entrée avait incrustée le planché.

-Très bien, acquiesçais-je.

-Je m'appelle Hope ! Affirma la petite fille avant de me tirer dehors, nous devons y aller.

-Je suis Sophie, ajouta la mère en me regardant.

Nous nous fondions dans la foule alors que l'enfant semblait parfaitement savoir où elle allait, et la peur ne se lisait pas du tout dans son regard. Elle ne réalisait même pas ce qui se passait.

-Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes réunit ici pour les 90ème Hunger Games.

J'avais déjà décroché, me contentant de suivre des yeux la petite Hope, qui elle, regardait attentivement, avec un regard sévère le petit film qu'il nous passait à chaque fois.

-Il est temps de sélectionner les courageux jeunes garçon et fille qui auront l'honneur de représenter le district 11 aux 90ème Hunger Games annuels.

C'est là que mon esprit se reconnecta lentement. Nous étions le jour de la moisson. Et mon nom était inscrit plusieurs fois dans ce foutu pot de verre.

-Comme toujours, les dames d'abord.

Le moment ou cet horrible bonhomme plongea ses doigts vernis de rose fut la minute la plus longue de toute ma vie. Il ouvrit le morceau de papier blanc comme neige tout en replaçant ses cheveux d'un rose pâle ignoble derrière ses oreilles.

-Hope Everine !

Je me retournais rapidement pour apercevoir une femme d'une trentaine d'année tomber à la renverse avant de porter mon attention sur la gamine qui s'avançait sans qu'une émotion quelconque ne puisse se lire sur son visage. Je regardais les adolescentes à côté de moi, pour voir s'il l'une d'elle se prononcerait, évitant à une enfant de 12 ans de mourir alors qu'elle avait encore tant à vivre.

Mais personne ne voulait sacrifier sa vie, tout le monde voulait continuer à exister.

Cependant, que restait-il ici ? La désolation, les gens qui meurent de faim chaque jour, le Capitole au dessus de tout. Que me restait-il ici ? Je n'avais ni famille, ni amie, ma mort n'attristerait personne.

Mais la mort d'une enfant de 12 ans, ayant amis et mère, étant trop jeune pour mourir ferait souffrir bien des cœurs. Et le mien en premier.

Je sentais, au plus profond de moi, que j'allais clairement le regretter.

-Je suis volontaire.

Un silence pesant régna dans les foules, alors que Hope se retourna rapidement, avant de courir pour me sauter dans les bras. Une chaleur que j'eus beaucoup de mal à ignorer, malgré mon visage impassible.

-Non. Non. Non.

-Aller, vas rejoindre ta mère et restes en vie.

Sophie vient prendre son enfant, avant que des gardes ne s'en chargent, en me regardant les yeux pleins de pitié. Les yeux pleins de reconnaissance.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez.

L'homme qui m'accueillit sourit de ses dents blanches et m'applaudit.

-Bien, bien, comment t'appelles tu ?

-Lune Nox.

Le silence, juste ça. Je ne m'attendais même pas à ce que des doigts se lèvent en ma faveur. Mais elles le firent en première et les autres suivirent. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Et je commençais presque à regretter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

-Il n'y a pas de...

-De visite, je sais, le coupais-je rapidement, je n'ai personne à voir de toute manière.

L'homme habillé de blanc paru d'abord surpris puis finis par me tourner le dos, j'avais presque pu voir dans son regard une lueur de pitié. Et je lui aurais volontiers casser le nez rien que pour cela,

je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me plaigne et surtout pas des gens de son espèce. Qui acceptaient de travailler pour des monstres. Qui acceptaient de se soumettre.

Je pénétrais dans le train le menton levé, restant digne et droite alors que des pleurs incessant se faisait dans mon dos. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'arrive pas à retenir ses larmes, il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il ne tiendrait pas deux minutes dans une arène.

-Je ne veux pas !

Le petit garçon à mes côtés commençait à reculer alors qu'un garde le saisit par le bras, le projetant à l'intérieur avec une telle force que l'enfant se retrouva face contre terre.

-Vous êtes malade ! m'écriais-je en m'interposant entre les deux.

Je ne supportais pas qu'on puisse nous traiter comme si nous n'étions que de simple objet, nous étions des personnes, nous avions des pensées, des sentiments. Nous n'étions pas seulement des tribus. Pourtant, à leurs yeux, nous ne sommes rien d'autre qu'un moyen d'amuser le Capitole.

Et il me sourit d'une façon si narquoise. Cet idiot à la carrure immense avait fait la bêtise de se moquer de moi. Dans son regard je voyais, à quel point il riait. A quel point le fait de nous voir tout les deux mourir dans l'arène lui aurait plus. C'est pourquoi, sans même réfléchir, je lui avais balancé mon pied entre ses jambes.

L'homme se plaça au sol, me traitant de tout les noms pendant que je saisissais le gamin qui gisait contre le plancher.

-Cours !

Il s'exécuta et nous fuyons, traversant un autre wagon et bloquant la porte transparente derrière nous. Le garde s'était relevé et nous avait poursuivit, frappant de toute ses forces contre le verre.

Je le fixais droit dans les yeux et laissais un sourire se graver sur mes lèvres rosés.

-Salle garce ! J'espère que tu crèveras vite !

-Retournes lécher les bottes de ton maître, rétorquais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et me tourna le dos, pensant que de toute façon je ne resterais pas en vie bien longtemps. Et cette pensée dû lui tirer une grande satisfaction.

-Merci...

Je me retournais pour observer le visage humide du petit. Je ne l'avais pas frapper pour lui, je l'avais fais parce que je m'étais sentis humiliée, il n'avait aucun compte à rendre.

L'enfant me sourit et je sentis mon cœur se serrer face à cette vision. Il avait de grands yeux noirs, des cheveux très courts, bouclés et des lèvres pulpeuses. Ce n'était qu'un gamin d'environ 8 ans. Les règles avaient bien changées, elles étaient devenue plus rudes, et la moisson cueillait les enfants dans la fleur de l'âge. Ils les arrachaient sans peine, coupant les racines entre eux et leurs familles, les laissant pourrir dans une arène injuste.

Ils les fanaient alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'éclore.

-Je ne pense pas qu'en étant si arrogante tu peux te faire aimer du public.

La femme qui avait prononcé cela était notre manager, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. La peau foncée, des cheveux afro, une taille de guêpe, des petites rides sur le côté de ses yeux qui marquait bien ses 45 ans. Elle avait gagné les jeux il y a environ 30 ans et elle profitait de ses gains pour nourrir plus de monde qu'elle ne pouvait.

-Je m'appelle...

-Aicha Harisson, la coupais-je.

-La politesse ! S'écria l'homme aux cheveux roses.

Il était posé à table, sirotant son café probablement trop sucré, le petit doigt vernis en l'air. Il me répugnait.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Alexy Santes, sourit le garçon en essuyant la dernière larme de sa joue bronzée, j'ai 8 ans.

Aicha lui rendit son sourire, mais elle devait se sentir terriblement désolée pour lui. Elle en avait vu passer des gens, elle en avait vu mourir. Et c'était insupportable pour elle.

-Et toi ?

-Lune Nox, 17 ans.

-Lune... c'est un joli prénom, me répondit-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, trop de politesse. Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt de tant de blabla. Il nous envoyait à la mort ! Je fixais d'un regard sombre cet horrible personnage du Capitole, il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux. Comme si tout cela était une habitude, envoyer des personnes pourrir en enfer ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, et ça me rendait folle de rage.

Je serrais les points.

-Je vais vous dire ce que je sais des jeux...

-On va devoir survivre et si jamais on y arrive pas on va crever. Oh et il faut être gentil avec le publique.

Le bonhomme poussa un « oh » d'indignation alors que je continuais sur ma lancée :

-J'ai passé mon examen, chef ?

La femme me saisit par le bras pour me coller contre le mur du wagon :

-Ne me parles pas comme ça, je suis là pour t'aider.

Je me détachais de son emprise rapidement, la repoussant en arrière et elle paru surprise de ce que je venais de faire.

-Vous êtes trop vieille pour m'attaquer. Et je ne veux pas de vos conseils.

Elle leva la main pour me gifler alors que j'interceptais ses doigts au vol :

-Je ne tiens pas à me faire aimer du publique.  
Je saisissais un couteau en argent qui traînait sur la table et le lançais sur la tasse de porcelaine que Larry tenait entre ses doigts peins. Celle ci se brisa en morceau et Aicha me fixa étonnée.

-Comment oses tu !

-La ferme Larry, riposta Aicha.

Je lui lançais un sourire en coin et me posais sur un des fauteuils qui traînaient là.

-Où as tu appris à te battre comme ça ?

-Mes parents étaient dans la résistance.

La résistance... Ma mère me racontait sans cesse cette histoire. Après que l'héroïne de conte que j'avais tant admiré avait péri dans l'incendie avec sa sœur, le Capitole avait vaincu. Il avait renforcé les règles, endurcis la Moisson. Et avait chassé les résistants jusqu'au dernier. Mes parents avaient fuis le district 12 pour se réfugier dans le 11 lors de la guerre, et avait décidé de rester dans l'ombre, pour moi. Parce que ma mère était enceinte, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je vive dans cette guerre.

Mais, la résistance tombant, les éliminations avaient commencé. On tuait tout ceux que l'on pensait avoir fait parti un jour de l'ennemi. Et après des années à se cacher, à sortir le moins possible, ils les avaient trouvé, et m'avaient épargné.

_Flash Back_

_-Que fait-on d'elle ?_

_-L'ordre est d'éliminer les anciens résistants. _

_-Elle est leur fille._

_-Et alors ? Rétorqua le garde, elle n'était même pas né. Laisses là, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps seule de toute manière._

_Je ne pleurais pas, je me contentais de regarder les deux corps sans vie devant moi. Les deux êtres que j'aimais qui baignaient dans le sang. Et le ventre rond de ma mère me donna envie de vomir, le bébé n'avait pas survécu. Ils étaient morts. Ils étaient morts. _

_Quelque chose d'humide me chatouilla le nez et je compris que je commençais enfin à verser des larmes, perles salées qui refusaient à présent de s'arrêter._

_Et je hurlais, je criais. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemars. Ce n'était pas réel._

_Pourtant, j'avais beau me pincer, fermer les yeux, prier pour que tout ne redevienne comme avant, les deux corps étaient toujours là, les yeux grands ouverts. Et je pleurais encore plus._

_Fin du Flash Back_

-Ils sont morts l'année dernière, soupirais-je.

Le petit garçon me serra la main comme pour me réconforter et je ne pu me résigner à retirer mes doigts. Je détestais qu'on ait pitié de moi, mais la tristesse qu'il avait été si forte que je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir.

-Elle peut gagner, s'écria Aicha en se tournant vers Larry.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je savais me défendre. Je savais survivre dans un univers hostile. Mais je ne savais pas tuer.

-Je vais vous montrer les participants de cette moisson, s'empressa d'annoncer Aicha en allumant le poste de télévision.

Alexy se logea sur mes genoux et je me raidis ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir, et il le sentit, puisqu'il saisit ma main pour la mettre sur sa tête, et l'autre pour la placer sur son estomac.

-Tu peux me masser les cheveux ? Me murmura-t-il, c'est toujours comme ça que maman fait...

Je grimaçais et après quelque seconde à hésiter, je m'exécutais.

-Voici Annabella Mangras et Jonas Karin du district 1, 16 et 17 ans. Ils sont entraînés à se battre depuis leur plus jeune âge comme vous le savez déjà. Annabella excelle au corps à corps, tout comme Karin, je vous conseille de les éviter.

-Ça, marmonnais-je, j'aurais pu le deviner seule.

Elle ignora ma remarque et passa au district 2.

-Mickaëla Armin, et Mathieu Lita du district 2, 15 et 19 ans.

Je ne fixais pas vraiment l'écran, je préférais observer la luxure de ce grand wagon. L'or était présent partout, décorant avec grâce la pièce dans laquelle nous étions.

Mais quand le nom de Mathieu arriva à mes oreilles, je tournais immédiatement les yeux pour fixer l'écran : de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds presque blanc en bataille, une peau de porcelaine et un visage sans aucune imperfection visible.

-Mickaëla est presque invisible, elle sait prendre les gens par surprise. Quand à Mathieu...

-Il est excellent, la coupais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils en me fixant droit dans les yeux :

-Tu le connais ?

-Son père était un ami de la famille.

J'essayais de me souvenir de quelques moments passés avec lui et son visage joyeux me venait en mémoire. Toujours à se moquer de moi, à me charrier, à me mettre en colère.

-On ne s'entendait pas particulièrement bien, finis-je par ajouter en observant son visage déconcertant.

-_Ça, j'aurais pu le deviner seule_, rétorqua la femme ironiquement.

Je lui lançais un regard noir alors qu'elle nous présentais les autres tribus. La plus jeune avait 7 ans, elle avait de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux roux comme le feu. C'était une enfant adorable. Mais la découvrir dans ce jeu me désolait plus qu'autre chose...

Je ne vis aucune menace potentiel, mis à part ceux du district un et deux.

Mis à part ce crétin.

-Dans l'arène, je préférais que tu me tues.

Je me figeais brusquement, ma main cessant les massages que j'étais entrain de donner au petit garçon sur mes genoux.

-Je sais que tu as tes chances, mais moi je n'en ai pas. Et je voudrais mourir vite.

Je le repoussais brusquement me redressant en passant ma main dans mes cheveux d'or, lançant un regard désespéré à Aicha, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne lui dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi.  
-Il a raison.

N'importe quoi sauf ça.

-Alexy, sors s'il te plais, plaça la femme devant moi.

Le garçon s'exécuta, mais je savais que son oreille était probablement collée à la porte de verre.

-Si tu le tues, ça pourrait montrer que tu n'as pas de pitié. Tu pourrais leur faire peur. Et tu sais comme moi qu'il ne tiendra jamais.

Ma colère ne fit qu'un bond :

-Il est hors de question que je fasse une chose pareille. Il est hors de question que j'élimine ce gosse, c'est clair ?!

-C'est de ta vie dont on parle, répliqua Aicha sûre d'elle, je te connais bien Lune. Tu es toujours recluse, tu as toujours refusé mon aide, et tu refuses d'aider qui que ce soit.

-Si je dois donner tout ce que j'ai je ne survivrais jamais, crachais-je.

-Alors prouves que tu veux survivre.

Un silence se propagea dans la pièce mais aucune de nous deux ne cligna des yeux, essayant sans doute de faire plier l'autre en premier.

-Tues le pour survivre.

Mais je pliais la première, partant m'enfermer dans ma chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

J'observais les premiers rayons du jour percer la fenêtre de ma chambre en soupirant, je n'avais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit et pour cause, les cauchemars ne me lâchaient pas. Je ne cessais de voir les images des combats dans les arènes et mon pouls s'accélérait de lui même. Je ne pouvais nier à quel point je stressais, à quel point j'étais effrayée. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Et je ne voulais pas tuer qui que ce soit.

Fatiguée, je tentais quand même de me lever, me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain personnelle me disant qu'un bon bain chaud me détendrais sûrement. Quand je pense que chez nous, l'eau était souvent froide, alors qu'ici un simple bouton l'a faisait changer de température.

Ces idiots avaient vraiment la belle vie, mais cela ne leur suffisait pas. Il leur fallait plus. Plus que de vivre dans toute cette richesse, plus que de nous laisser crever de faim. Il leur fallait nous voir pourrir.

Cependant, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que toutes ces ordures trouvaient à prendre tant de temps dans une eau aussi chaude. La peau devenait rouge cramoisi, et nos doigts tout plissées.

Je sortis donc rapidement, enfilant des vêtements qui traînaient déjà là. Je grimaçais en voyant la légère robe bleuté que je devais mettre. Je n'étais absolument pas à l'aise avec ce genre de vêtement, je ne pouvais pas bouger comme je l'entendais. Et je détestais être priver de mes mouvements.

Je passais quelque coup de brosse dans ma chevelure blonde, avant de me diriger vers la salle du petit déjeuné, qui était déjà habitée de tous pour mon plus grand regret. Je détestais parler le matin, je détestais simplement la présence de qui que ce soit à l'aube. En plus je ne pouvais même pas faire mon footing pour me défouler et me vider l'esprit. Pour ignorer les images de deux corps ensanglantés devant mes yeux.

-Bonjour Lune.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'attraper une tartine et de la beurré ignorant le discours de politesse que me faisait l'autre timbré.

-As tu bien dormi ? continua Aicha.

Je buvais mon cacao goulûment sans lui porter attention.

-Notre nuit a été agréable, merci de t'en soucier. Comment trouves tu tes appartements ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir, espérant juste qu'elle ne se taise pour que je puisse finir mon petit déjeuné tranquillement.

-Les miens sont cool ! S'exclama le petit Alexy.

-Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, lui sourit la femme, et toi Lune ?

-Pendant ces deux jours ici, finis-je par dire, je voudrais que vous ne m'adressiez pas la parole jusque au moins 10h. Sinon je risquerais de me montrer désagréable.

-Plus désagréable que tu ne l'es déjà ? Piqua Aicha.

-Ouais, encore plus, terminais-je en me levant.

-Lune, nous n'avons pas fini de manger.

-Moi si, rétorquais-je en sortant.

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, et fouillais tout les placard pour trouver une autre tenue qui conviendrait mieux à ce que je désirais faire. Et après avoir jeter toute ses robes plus ignobles les une que les autres, j'étais enfin tombée sur une tenue pratique qui me conviendrait beaucoup mieux. Un short foncé, un débardeur blanc, des mitaines en cuir noire, et grâce au ciel, des baskets confortables et idéales pour courir !

J'enfilais ma tenue et commençais mes échauffement habituel, donnant plusieurs coups dans le vide, brassant l'air avec mes points et mes pieds. J'exécutais quelques figures acrobatiques avant de me retourner brusquement. Aicha avait pénétrer dans ma chambre avec le gosse, et d'après son regard admiratif, ils étaient là depuis un moment.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ! M'énervais-je rapidement.

-Alexy veut te parler.

-Il faut vous le répéter combien de fois ? Je ne veux parler à personne !

-J'en ai pour un petit moment seulement, argumenta le garçon.

-Et bien, pestais-je en lançant un coup de point dans le vide, je suis occupée, reviens plus tard.

Je me sentis légèrement mal quand je vis des larmes apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Aicha me lança un regard sévère et je finis par m'asseoir sur le lit en soupirant :

-T'as 5 minutes, marmonnais-je.

Le jeune garçon sourit en se posant immédiatement à côté de moi.

-Si je te demande de me tuer, c'est parce que je suis absolument sûr de mon choix.

Et à ce moment là, tout âme d'enfant avait disparu dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus qu'un regard sévère et froid. Un regard d'adulte.

-Je ne veux pas mourir en ayant peur. Et si c'est toi je n'aurais pas peur.

Je me redressais, et pris une aspiration :

-En es tu sûr ?

-Certain.

-Très bien, acquiesçais-je, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

-Tu le promet ?

-Je le promet.

Alexy sourit et se précipita dans mes bras. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de bien là dedans, je ne comprenais pas ce qui le faisait rire.

-Ma maman aura toujours mon frère, me chuchota-t-il, et comme ça je pourrais rejoindre mon papa.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, et plaçais mes doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés.

-Je te le promet, murmurais-je.

Le garçon me serra un peu plus fort avant de se séparer de moi et de sortir de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

Aicha me fixa et je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir agresser :

-Quoi ?!

-Je me demande si tu fais ça pour lui, où si tu fais ça pour toi.

Je fis claquer ma nuque d'un mouvement brusque et lui lançais le regard le plus noir que je pouvais.

-Je suis tellement sans cœur à tes yeux ?

-Je me demande juste, argumenta la femme.

-Eh bien, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour nous deux.

-Donc tu le fais aussi pour toi.

-Je ne vois pas où est le mal, c'est toi même qui me l'a conseillé, répliquais-je.

-J'ai dis que tu pouvais gagner, et je ne me suis pas trompée. Mais ce n'est pas que parce que tu sais comment te battre. C'est parce que tu n'as aucun scrupule.

J'encaissais, me contentant de lui tourner le dos pour reprendre mon entraînement.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, je n'en avais aucun non plus. Et j'ai gagné.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller toute seule.

Aicha soupira et se posa sur la chaise de mon bureau, m'observant m'entraîner.

-Cependant, je n'ai pas pu empêcher les remords de m'habiter.

Je continuais mes exercices essayant tant bien que mal de l'ignorer.

-Il n'y a pas une nuit, depuis ce jour, où je ne revois pas ceux que j'ai éliminé. Et je ne veux pas que tu...

-La ferme ! Hurlais-je en me retournant brusquement.

Elle fronça les sourcils en se relevant me dépassant de toute sa hauteur.

-Je ne suis pas prête à tuer qui que ce soit, mais il est hors de question que je rentre dans cette arène sans me défendre. Si quelqu'un désire me tuer, je le tuerais avant. C'est tout.

-Alexy ne désire pas te tuer, fit-elle espérant sans doute me blesser.

-Mais il ne tiendra pas dans l'arène. Et même si, il est incapable de survivre seul.

-Et tu ne peux pas te permettre de l'aider.

-Il refuserait, et tu le sais. Il ne veut pas mon aide pour survivre. Il veut mon aide pour mourir.

-Parce qu'il sait qu'il serait un poids pour toi !

-Il en serait un, m'énervais-je, je ne peux pas lui mentir en disant qu'il n'en serait pas un !

-Donc tu le tueras parce qu'il pourrait porter atteinte à ta vie.

-Non, je le tuerais parce qu'il me l'a demandé.

Elle me regarda sans comprendre, avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite :

-Et s'il ne te l'avait pas demandé ?

-Je l'aurais aidé.

Aicha sembla étonné et je lui souris :

-Je ne suis pas sans scrupule.

Aicha sortit sans dire un mot alors que je m'effondrais sur mon lit, le cœur battant à la chamade. Je ne voulais pas vraiment le tuer, mais il est vrai que j'avais fais une promesse. Et je tenais toujours mes promesses.

Les deux jours dans ce train me semblèrent durer une éternité, Aicha ne m'adressait plus la parole et Alexy semblait tellement heureux que sa joie me rendait folle de rage. Mais étant donné que je ne voulais pas le blesser, je me contentais de l'ignorer le plus possible.

Quand à Larry, il était bien celui que je ne pouvais plus supporter ici. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui éclater son petit minois contre la vitre du wagon où même de le jeter carrément par dessus bord. Mais je suppose que ça aurait été vraiment trop impoli.

-Nous arrivons ! S'exclama-t-il en collant son visage hideux et trop maquillé à la vitre, venez saluez vos admirateurs !

Le petit Alexy se précipita voir le spectacle, alors que je me rassis continuant un livre que j'avais trouvé par hasard dans ma chambre. Une histoire d'amour débile entre une fille riche et un garçon pauvre, mais disons je n'avais rien de mieux sous la main.

-Viens voir Lune ! Ils sont tous étranges.

-Eloigne toi de la vitre, m'énervais-je.

-Mais c'est comme un spectacle !

-C'est toi le spectacle, imbécile ! Pestais-je en le tirant en arrière.

Lui qui souriait d'habitude me fixait avec un regard si triste que je me sentis à nouveau très mal. Et quand les larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, j'avais de nouveau cette impression d'être un monstre.

-Je sais ! S'énerva-t-il alors.

Je sursautais, je ne le pensais pas capable de me répondre ainsi.

-J'essaie juste de rendre les choses plus positives ! Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de tout faire pour les rendre tristes.

-Parce qu'elles sont tristes ! Rétorquais-je.

-Mais je préfère faire comme si elles ne l'étaient pas !

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ça.

-Évidemment ! Puisque toi, contrairement à moi, tu as toutes tes chances, tu pourras rentrer en vie !

J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, mais quand il tenta de s'enfuir je lui agrippais le poignet et m'agenouillais pour être à sa hauteur.

Il me fixa de ses yeux sombres et je finis par prendre une inspiration pour prononcer une phrase que je n'avais jamais dite à personne.

-Je suis désolée.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et il se précipita dans mes bras, et je compris que j'avais mal analysé la situation. Il ne souriait pas parce qu'il était heureux de mourir vite. Il souriait pour ne pas penser à l'arène.

Encore une fois, j'aurais mieux fais de me taire.


	4. Chapter 4

-Tu stress ?

Je fixais le petit garçon à mes côtés et secouait la tête négativement. Il ne releva pas mon mensonge, il était évident que j'étais morte de peur. J'avais même du mal à entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre que le battement intense de mon cœur, il tambourinait sans s'arrêter dans ma poitrine, tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Nous étions dans ces grands chariots d'or, qui valait sûrement une énorme fortune et nous allions bientôt avancer, découvrir la foule. Découvrir Snow.

-Tu es jolie.

Je haussais un sourcil, avant de porter attention à la tenue que je portais. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à m'admirer, j'avais d'autre souci en tête. Je n'avais même pas riposter quand on m'avait fait souffrir le martyr en m'épilant les sourcils.

Mais là, je devais admettre que j'étais simplement ridicule. Je ressemblais à une petite fille modèle sans défense, avec ma robe bleuté sublimée par de nombreux volants, le col Claudine blanc cassé, les petits boutons en argent soigneusement sculptés, le tout accompagné de chaussettes hautes en dentelle assortis au col et de petites chaussures à talons plats noires.

Mes cheveux avaient été tressé en une longue natte sur le côté, et mes yeux verts mis en valeur par un maquillage heureusement très sobre.

Alexy avait eu autant de « chance » que moi, il avait hérité d'un short brun à bretelle noire, d'une chemise blanche et de chaussette haute assortis à son pantalon.

Il était encore plus ridicule que moi.

Le petit garçon serra ses doigts sombres sur ma main pâle alors que la lumière aveuglante de la pièce me faisait plisser les yeux. M'habituant peu à peu à la luminosité impressionnante, je passais mon regard sur le publique répartis autour de nous qui hurlait à pleine voix.

-Souris, me murmura le garçon en saluant la foule.

Je ne pu m'y résigner, leur visage si hideux et souriant me donnait la nausée, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de leur montrer mon majeur bien en évidence.

Je vis mon visage se refléter dans le grand miroir accrocher tel une banderole et fronçais les sourcils, je ressemblais vraiment à une poupée de porcelaine. Et je n'aimais pas cette idée.

Alexy ramassa une fleur et me l'a mis dans les cheveux en souriant, je le laissais faire pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne faisais pas attention à lui. Mon cœur ne s'était pas calmé, et j'avais un mal à fou à respirer correctement. J'angoissais.

Le petit garçon s'accrocha à mon bras en me pinçant et je sursautais.

-Souris.

Il me regarda d'un air insistants, et je finis par m'exécuter. Mais je ne souriais pas à la foule. Je lui souriais à lui.

Le publique sembla attendri par cette image que je donnais de moi et je compris que c'était exactement ce que le petit garçon voulait montrer de moi. Un côté attendrissant. Pas simplement une poupée de glace.

Mais mon sourire disparu à l'instant où Snow faisait son entrée, où l'on voyait ainsi s'avancer cette silhouette devant le publique aux anges.

La présidente Snow, petite fille idéale qui avait repris les reine après la mort de son grand-père.

Les cheveux blond raide comme des baguettes, coupés aux épaules, un visage pâle et des yeux bleus, un regard de serpent. Un regard hideux. Une bouche fine colorié en rouge par un gloss trop brillant à mon goût, des pommettes hautes et une robe au couleur de feu qui moulait parfaitement son corps jeune, mettant en valeur des formes idéales. Cette horrible femme était l'incarnation du diable en personne.

Il n'y avait que son discours qui parvenait à mon esprit, parce que dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche tout le reste autour sembla disparaître. La main d'Alexy dans la mienne. Les autres tribus autour. Le publique. Je ne voyais qu'elle. N'entendais qu'elle. Et ne voulais qu'une chose. Sa mort.

-Joyeux Hunger Games.

Elle me fixa. Enfin. Elle m'attribua un léger sourire, alors que je me figeais, restant de marbre face à elle. Elle savait qui j'étais, ça ne faisait aucun doute. La présidente Snow me connaissait, puisque que c'était elle qui avait ordonné de tuer tout les anciens résistants il y a quelque année. Et elle avait assisté à chacun de leur mort. Elle avait assisté à la mort de mes parents.

Elle détoura ses yeux de moi, et mon regard se porta sur autre chose. Sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Mathieu me fixait depuis le début, d'après ce que Alexy sembla me chuchoter mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait, son regard était complètement vide. Mais quand il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, je compris son embarras et me concentrais sur autre chose que lui. Il faisait toujours cela quand on était plus jeune, c'était une façon pour lui de réfléchir, mais généralement c'était aussi le signe que l'on avait un problème. Et celui là, n'avait aucune solution à la clef.

Je réfléchissais à une solution pour survivre, tout en laissant vivre Alexy. Survivre tout en nous laissant vivre tout les trois même. Mon regard se perdit à nouveau dans ses yeux bleutés et mon angoisse sembla diminuer d'un coup, c'était comme si je pouvais percevoir l'océan, comme si je marchais sur la plage et que plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Je me souvenais maintenant pourquoi j'adorais tant ses yeux à l'époque. Ils me faisaient tout oublier, même les jeux.

-Félicitations Alexy. Le coup de la fleur était juste parfait.

Aicha le prit dans ses bras alors que Mathieu s'avançait vers nous sa main pâle dans ses cheveux blond.

-Salut, Lune.

-Salut... marmonnais-je en évitant son regard.

Je ne voulais pas m'y perdre.

Il me saisit la main et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de se pencher vers mon oreille :

-Fais une alliance avec moi.

Je retirais mes doigts et reculais d'un pas en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne supporte pas cette fille, soupira-t-il en me montrant la fille de son district, et tu sais très bien que toi et moi on a toute nos chances.

-Et après, finis-je par dire.

-Après, ça se jouera entre toi et moi, comme à l'époque.

Mathieu m'attribua un clin d'œil dont lui seul avait le secret, qui pouvait faire fondre n'importe qui et je serrais les points, il pensait que je serais une adversaire facile.

-Tu n'as aucune chance, lui souris-je en tournant les talons.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! S'écria-t-il.

J'avais tord, évidemment. Mathieu était la personne avec qui il fallait vraiment éviter le combat, et je venais comme une idiote, de le provoquer ouvertement. Je n'avais aucune chance ! Il avait toujours été meilleur que moi, même quand on était gosse, j'avais beau me battre contre lui, j'avais beau essayer de gagner, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était le plus fort.

Je trouvais ma chambre sans trop de difficulté et en profitais pour me changer, revêtissent un pantalon de toile noire et une chemise blanche. C'était une pièce impressionnante, et je pense qu'elle devait avoir au minimum la taille de tout l'étage de ma propre maison. En pensant à cela, des images du district 11 me revinrent en tête. J'avais toujours vécu là bas, c'était mon district, ma vie, j'étais même né là bas. Mais étrangement les histoires du district 12 étaient simplement palpitantes, et j'étais fière de savoir que j'étais originaire de cet endroit. Fière de savoir que mes parents avaient côtoyer Katniss et Peeta. Les héros...

Je me couchais un instant sur l'immense lit moelleux situé au centre de la pièce aux couleurs rouges et dorés et observais un instant le plafond de mes yeux verts olives. Les meubles de la pièces étaient pour la plupart, totalement inutiles. Et d'un prix qui devait être impressionnant. Mais je ne leur trouvais rien de beau, leurs couleurs étaient vives et tapes à l'œil, leurs formes modernes et trop arrondis. La seule chose que j'aimais était la fenêtre qui pouvait me montrer des paysages qui me rendaient nostalgique de mon district.

Je me redressais du lit en soupirant, mon estomac grondait et je me dirigeais vers le dîner où ils étaient déjà tous installés. La salle à manger était très claire, la table rectangulaire d'une blancheur éclatante, les murs habillés de tableaux modernes, les chaises en argent. Je m'assis à côté du petit, alors que notre manager avait pris place au bout de la table.

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, commenta Aicha.

-De quoi ? S'étonna Larry.

-L'alliance que Lune a conclu avec le garçon du 2.

-T'as conclu une alliance ? S'étonna Alexy.

-Je suis tout aussi étonnée que toi, s'esclaffa notre manager en avalant un morceau de poulet.

-C'est une excellente chose, le garçon du 2 a beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine ! Affirma Larry.

-Lune a aussi beaucoup de succès, rigola Aicha.

-Absolument, absolument ! S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux verts, tu as un visage d'ange, tout les garçons te trouvent magnifiques, et les filles sont très émus de ta tendresse envers le petit.

-Je ne ferais pas d'alliance avec Mathieu, finis-je par réussir à placer dans leur débat sur mon physique.

Aicha lâcha immédiatement la cuisse de poulet qu'elle tenait entre les doigts et se redressa rapidement :

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour vivre.

-Mathieu ne s'encombrera pas de quelqu'un qui pourrait le gêner, rétorquais-je, il ne fera d'alliance avec personne d'autre. Et je préfère espérer qu'il se fasse tuer, plutôt que de l'aider à vivre et de me retrouver face à lui après.

-Oh, finalement la miss à un cœur, rétorqua la femme, elle a peur de le tuer parce que tu tiens à lui.

Je me levais pour lui faire face et ripostais :

-Je n'ai aucune chance face à lui !

-Tu sais te défendre !

-Je le connais ! Petit, il pouvait même battre son père ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à le toucher.

-Charme le.

Je me figeais, avant de me rasseoir, tournant mon regard vers le petit garçon a mes côtés. Je ne savais même pas qu'à son âge on pouvait connaître de tel mot.

-Mathieu et toi vous étiez proches, et ça se voit qu'il tient à toi. Il n'a pas détacher son regard de toi.

-Et alors ?

-Mon père regardait ma mère de la même façon.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, et au plus grand étonnement de tous, je me mis à rire.

-Mathieu ne s'encombrera pas de sentiment.

-Pour une fois, s'exprima la femme au bout de la table, je suis d'accord avec elle.

Alexy secoua la tête :

-Il ne détachait pas ses yeux d'elle !

-Certes, dis-je avant que Aicha n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, mais sa vie compte bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

-Je ne comprend pas, finit par avouer le petit.

-Il y a des personnes pour qui leur vie est plus importante que n'importe qui. Comme Snow, crachais-je sous le regard étonné de Larry.

Aicha leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était certainement pas une chose à dire devant Larry, mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire.

-Comme Lune aussi.

Je lançais un regard assassin à notre manager qui portait un verre de vin rouge à ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Je voulais lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais Alexy s'en chargea pour moi à mon plus grand étonnement.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Si Lune était ainsi elle n'aurait jamais sacrifié sa vie en entrant dans les jeux.

Je souris à Alexy et reportais mon attention sur Aicha lui lançant le regard le plus noir que je pouvais.

Mais elle souriait et leva son verre vers moi :

-A Lune dans ce cas, et à Alexy. Parce que je suis sûre que cette année, le district 11 aura un vainqueur.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexy restait collé à mes baskets alors que je tentais désespérément d'observer chacun de mes adversaires. Je savais qu'aucun d'eux ne montrerait sa plus grande force, ce qui leur permettraient de survivre dans l'arène parce qu'il le gardait pour les juges. Mais chaque adolescent essayait de se montrer dangereux et brave, pour qu'aucun de ceux du district 1 et 2 ne décident de les prendre pour cible.

-Alexy, cesse de te cacher et essaies de montrer ce que tu sais faire.

-Je... je ne sais rien faire... murmura le garçon, je sais juste faire des pièges et courir vite.

-Alors vas faire des pièges, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois la proie de ces débiles là bas.

Le petit s'exécuta et je continuais tranquillement mon observation me contentant d'essayer de faire un feu. Les tribus étaient assez mitigés, certain beaucoup trop jeune et faible pour que je n'y décèle une quelconque menace. Cependant quelques uns étaient à ne pas prendre à la légère, le garçon du 4 qui était particulièrement costaux, la fille du 3 qui paraissait s'y connaître pas mal en explosif et bien sûr Mathieu et ses larbins.

Les deux adolescentes qui lui tournaient autour Annabella et Mickaëla étaient toutes les deux brunes aux yeux noisettes, mais Annabella était extrêmement grande et forte, alors que Mickaëla avait une taille moyenne. Le tribus du 1, Jonas était plutôt beau garçon, la peau mat, les yeux d'un gris assez étonnant et les cheveux noirs. Il était plus petit que Mathieu, avait le même âge que moi et paraissait fort, c'était donc quelqu'un à éviter.

-Lune...

Je levais mes yeux verts sur le gosse stoppant mon observation pour lui porter attention.

-J'ai l'impression que t'es leur cible.

Je haussais un sourcil et fixais Mathieu qui me dévisageait depuis un moment je suppose. Il s'avança vers moi, sa troupe sur les talons.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas fais attention à ce que je faisais et il était clair qu'en tenant mes pierres ainsi je n'avais aucune chance de faire jaillir la moindre flamme. Les 2 pestes éclatèrent d'un rire franc et je leur lançais un regard noir. Mais avant que Mathieu ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, j'exécutais un geste simple et précis qui fit éclater une beau feu.

Leur rire cessèrent et je me redressais, un sourire au lèvre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, merci.

Jonas me sourit en m'attribuant un clin d'œil mais je ne sais pas si c'était pour se moquer de moi, ou pour me montrer un certain respect qu'il aurait à mon égard, c'est pourquoi je me contentais de l'ignorer.

Je tournais les talons et allais m'installer avec Alexy pour faire quelques pièges, sentant un regard bleuté me dévisager froidement. Mathieu avait clairement compris que je ne désirais nullement faire une alliance avec lui, malgré ce que je lui avais dis la veille.

-Eh ben, me chuchota Alexy, on dirait que Jonas et Mathieu ne s'entendent pas extrêmement bien.

Nous ne pouvions entendre leur conversation de là où nous étions placés, mais il était clair que les deux jeunes homme étaient en violent débat.

-Tant mieux, répondis-je en souriant.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Je pense que ce sont les deux plus grandes menaces du jeu. S'ils ne s'entendent pas et qu'ils se battent, ils vont sûrement se blesser.

-Et ce sera plus facile pour nous... enfin pour toi après ?

Je me raidis doucement à son bafouillage, mais me repris vite, décident de faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

-Exactement.

Le petit garçon me rendit un sourire et je lui pinçais la joue en rigolant.

_Mathieu se retint de justesse d'éclater la tête à ce petit idiot et pointa son doigt sur son torse, le menaçant vivement :_

_-Cette fille est dangereuse._

_-Je t'en pris ! S'exclama Jonas, regardes là ! Elle est trop fragile. Trop faible._

_-Tu fais une grosse erreur en pensant ça d'elle, je suis persuadé qu'elle te mettrait au tapis en moins de 15 minutes._

_Jonas lui sourit, dégageant la main de Mathieu :_

_-Je veux m'en faire une alliée. Et je suis sûre qu'elle avec moi, on pourra avoir beaucoup de faveur des sponsors. _

_-Ne t'avises même pas de..._

_-De quoi, le coupa le brun, un couple dans une arène comme Peeta et Katniss fera de nouveau un ravage._

_-C'est ça ton plan débile ? Pesta Mathieu, imiter ces deux là ?_

_-Exactement._

_-Et pourquoi ne prends tu pas Annabella ? Riposta le blond._

_-Je t'en pris... regardes la différence ! Mickaëlla et Annabella font de parfaites combattantes, froides et sans cœurs. Lune se rapproche beaucoup plus de ce que le publique aime. Elle est belle, elle paraît inoffensive et elle est attachante. _

_-Inoffensive, marmonna-t-il, ce mot ne lui convient absolument pas. Elle est bien la personne dont je me méfie le plus ici._

_-Avant moi ? Sourit Jonas, je suis déçu qu'elle me surpasse dans ta liste d'ennemi potentiel._

_-Même le gamin du 11 passe avant toi, Jonas. _

_Sur ces mots, le garçon retourna à ses occupations, lançant quelques poignard dans le cœur de cibles inoffensives. Il ne fallait absolument pas que cet idiot fasse vivre une nouvelle histoire d'amour. Surtout pas maintenant. Surtout pas avec elle._

Aicha me fixa de ses yeux sombres, avant de porter son attention sur l'adorable gamin à mes côté n'avait aucune crainte à mon sujet sur le fait que je devrais montrer mon potentiel, mais elle s'inquiétait pour lui, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais Alexy avait prévu de créer un piège digne de ce nom et je décidais de ne plus m'en faire, me concentrant sur ma propre présentation.

-Lune Nox.

Étonnement je n'avais absolument pas peur, j'étais dans mon élément et je savais ce que j'avais à faire. En pénétrant dans la salle, je pu voir le parcours que m'avait fait Aicha et grimaçait, elle avait légèrement exagérée. C'était un parcours de saut, de roulades et je devais éviter des armes qui se lanceraient sur moi à l'aide d'un mécanisme puissants. Oui, elle avait légèrement exagérée.

Je lui avais dis que je désirais montrer mon habilité et là il était clair que je n'allais pas les décevoir.

-Lune Nox, district 11, marmonnais-je dans le brouhaha infernal.

Les juges ne me lancèrent que peu d'attention, ce qui eut dont de me crisper quelque peu, comment je pouvais leur montrer mon potentiel s'il se contentait de boire et de manger comme des porcs tout en bavardant ! Mon regard avait rapidement fait le tour de la pièce, étant donné qu'elle était quasiment vide. Le haut juge situé sur le balcon, la seule personne à me daigner attention était une très belle femme, les cheveux roux avec quelques reflets blancs, les yeux clairs et un visage d'ange.

Elle me sourit tendrement et je décidais de me concentrer sur ma présentation, ignorant alors son regard maternel posé sur moi.

Je respirais profondément et pris un peu d'élan, avant de me projeter en avant, glissant en dessous d'une barrière, avant d'en escalader une, d'exercer un salto au dessus d'une autre, une roue pour éviter les lames qui n'étaient en réalité que matérialisée. Il serait regrettable que je ne meurs avant de rentrer dans l'arène.

Et je terminais en moins de 15 secondes. J'étais assez fière de moi, il fallait l'admettre, Aicha n'y avait pas été de main morte avec ce parcours. Et les juges semblèrent satisfaits de ma prestation.

_ Alexy exécuta son piège en peu de temps, et il marcha à merveille puisqu'il emprisonna l'objet qu'il avait jeter dessus. Cependant, aucun des juges présents ne semblaient réellement impressionné et le garçon décida alors d'en faire un autre, qui au lieu de capturer la pomme qu'il jeta dessus, la transperça en deux. Cette fois si, les gens bourges hochèrent la tête et le gamin sortit, il avait tout de même réussit à les impressionner un peu._

Alexy se lova contre moi, alors que nous regardions nos notes à la télévision le cœur serré. Il était clair qu'une note élevée pourrait nous sauver la vie dans l'arène. Comme nous l'avions si souvent vu dans les jeux, les sponsors étaient presque nécessaires.

-Lune Nox 10.

Je souris, c'était plutôt impressionnant. Même s'il est sûr que ça ne valait pas le 11 de Katniss ! Aicha me serra la main mais je ne retirais pas mes doigts, il était clair qu'on s'appréciait toutes les deux, mais on ne pouvait s'empêcher de se provoquer l'une l'autre.

-Alexy Santes 8.

-C'est bien Alexy ! M'exclamais-je en posant un bisous sur sa joue bronzé.

Tout le monde s'étonna de mon geste, même moi. Mais Alexy était heureux, et ça me suffisait.

-Il faut qu'on parle de votre présentation.

Je levais la tête vers Aicha et avant même qu'elle ne continue, je la coupais :

-Je vous préviens, hors de question que je porte une robe ridicule de poupée, sinon je vous jure que je ferais bouffer ma tenue à ce styliste !

Larry, Alexy et Aicha partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable et je ne comprenais même pas ce qui avait bien pu leur faire cet effet là.

-Est ce que vous pouvez arrêter 5 minutes de vous moquez de moi ?

Larry se stoppa en premier essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et replaça une mèche rebelle sur son crâne :

-Voyons Lune, nos stylistes sont très qualifiés !

-Ah vraiment ? Je suis bien contente de ne pas être du district 4 dans ce cas.

Alexy et Aicha s'arrêtèrent de rire pour se remémorer un instant la présentation en char et les deux enfants du district 4 avant de repartir sur un nouveau fou rire.

-C'était leur district ! Protesta Larry en croisant les bras.

-C'est sûr qu'être déguisé en poisson par que son district pêche s'est merveilleux ! Ironisais-je.

Larry se plaça face à moi prêt à défendre ses amis comme si l'honneur du Capitole en dépendait :

-Megara est une styliste géniale, la robe qu'elle t'avait faite t'allait comme un gant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, nous n'avions vraiment pas les mêmes goûts. Mais ce n'était pas étonnent, comment pouvait on comparer une personne du district 11 et une personne du Capitole. Toutes ses fanfreluches hors de prix alors que les autres crevaient de faim. Sans m'en rendre compte mes points s'étaient serrés et le rire d'Aicha s'arrêta, elle se rendait sûrement compte de la colère qui m'abritait.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas de savoir que certaine personne n'ont rien à se mettre sous la dent alors que toi tu as ta styliste personnelle ?

Larry allait ouvrir la bouche mais je le coupais :

-Je me suis portée volontaire pour une gamine que j'ai sauvé le matin même, parce qu'elle crevait de froid et faim ! Et toi tu te pavanes avec tes ignobles vêtements de luxe et tes...

-Lune ! S'écria Aicha.

-Non ! Je ne supporte pas ce type, pestais-je, regardes le !

-Il n'est pas responsable de ce qui se passe, si tu veux cracher ton venin craches le sur quelqu'un d'autre !

-Mais il participe ! M'énervais-je, il nous envoie aussi à la mort ! Il nous regarde nous entre tuer, et il profite du spectacle. Il vit dans la luxure alors que nous on crève !

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui éclater mon point dans la figure, surtout lorsque je vis son regard s'humidifier. Mais notre manager se plaça entre nous deux et Alexy me saisit le bras.

-Il ne sait pas, murmura le garçon, pour lui c'est normal. Si tu étais né ici tu penserais la même chose.

-Certainement pas, marmonnais-je en dégageant mon emprise de son bras.

Je pointais mon doigt vers le visage peint de Larry le menaçant :

-Ne t'approche plus de moi. Où je risquerais de t'offrir une chirurgie esthétique gratuitement.

Larry pleurait à présent, s'excusant en tremblant et je tournais les talons pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je le haïssais.


End file.
